Uncharted: The Sapphire Stone
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Zoran Lazarevic, the villain from Uncharted 2, plots another hostile expedition to uncover the legendary city called the Sapphire City. Nathan Drake and his crew must trek through dangerous places such as jungles, ships, puzzling temples and snowy terrains to beat him to it. All with the help of a fierce, brave and an undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable Pegasus pony. R&R.


**Uncharted: The Sapphire Stone**

_A crossover fic featuring not only the cast of Uncharted, the popular PlayStation 3 series but also Friendship is Magic's Daring Do._

_Notes: I know Lazarevic is dead after Uncharted 2, but because of Uncharted 3's co-op storyline, I decided to make a non-canon story as well._

_Uncharted series is developed and owned by Naughty Dog._

_Daring Do is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and owned by Hasbro._

* * *

**Chapter 1: "How do I get myself into these messes?"**

"HOLY CRAP!" Shouted Drake offscreen.

Scene then opens up with Nathan Drake, self-proclaimed descendent of Sir Francis Drake, running through a shanty hall, along him is Victor Sullivan who serves as Drake's mentor and friend, he prefers to be called Sully. Together they both seem to be running for their lives while Drake holds something in his hand and the voices of armed men yelling can be heard from behind them.

The duo manage to stop for a bit to catch their breath.

"The things I do for you, kid." Sully remarks at Drake as he pants.

"Hey, my ass was worth saving." Nate responds. "Besides, I knew you and Chloe were gonna show up anytime now."

"First you called me, told me you got captured by a bunch of pissed off pirates, and now all of a sudden you're happy to see me. Considering you were almost seafood back there." Sully said to Drake as he looked back.

"Well, Eddy doesn't take kindly to my 'social visits'." Drake said but their conversation is cut short as Eddy's men quickly rushed over to Sully and Drake.

"They went that way!"

"Kill them!"

"Speaking of Eddy, here he comes now." Drake said in worry.

"C'mon, Nate! We gotta get the hell out of here!" Sully told him but as they continue towards the hall with tables and pillars for cover, Eddy's men ambush them from the front. They open fire at them.

"Aw, crap!" Drake shouted before running into cover, so does Sullivan.

"Hey, kid. Here!" Sully tosses a pistol over to Drake. "Chloe thought you'd be needing some firepower before I got you out."

Nathan checks to see if the gun was loaded and it is. He inserts the mag back in and gets ready for the shootout. "Here we go."

* * *

Nate and Sully engage the gunfight.

Nate fires his pistol at one of the men shooting at him while constantly sticking out of cover to get a shot. While Sully fights off with the other guy shooting at him. After they clear out that part of the hall, Nate moves out of cover and to another pillar. More armed men with AK-47s come busting in and firing at the duo.

"Crap, there's more of them!" Nate screamed.

"How pissed did you make Eddy this time?" Sully asked Nate even with the gun battle going.

"When's he never pissed?" Nate questions back.

They fight off more of the armed men. And as always they take each of them down. Nate as he usually does in his spare time, takes time to pick up the weapons dropped by Eddy's men for more ammo.

Nate and Sully find a staircase leading down.

"C'mon, let's get down to the docks!" Nate said as he and Sully run down the stairs and once they enter another room with Eddy's men again firing at them.

"Goddamnit! They're everywhere!" Sullivan complains.

Nathan shoots at the guys attacking him. One of them throws a grenade and it lands near Drake.

"Oh crap." Nate whispered and quickly escapes the grenade before it exploded.

Nathan and Sully once again cleared the room. Nate also salvages and continues on.

Sully and Nate entered the courtyard and a henchman with a rocket launcher spots them from one of the guard towers. He brings it up to his shoulders and fires a missile at them. Nate and Sully quickly hit the ground before the impact of the blast could get them.

"OH SHIT!" Nate shouted before hitting the ground. After that more men arrive and start shooting them. The duo crawl to nearby cover and draw out their guns.

"Just like old times, huh Sully?" Nate said to his mentor.

"Sure. Except I don't ever recall getting blast by a rocket launcher in my life." Sully responded and the duo once again engage in another gunfight.

Nate spots a box of grenades near him. "Finally, something useful." He grabs some of them and tosses one over to a either a group of henchmen or to one and explodes on them. Nate pulls out his AK and runs to another piece of cover and fires at any attackers he can see.

Suddenly a big bulky guy comes up from behind Drake and attempts to strangle him. But luckily Nathan fights back and shoulders his face, causing him to drop Nate and back on his feet. He then engages the big guy in a somewhat brutal fist fight.

"Someone's been a bad boy." Nate remarks.

The big guy tries to punch him but Nate dodges and stomps on his foot, causing him to kneel and for Drake to repeatedly punch his face into submission. The big guy then counters and head-butts Drake away. Eventually Drake defeats him and he falls to the ground.

"Sleep tight, big boy." Nate said.

Nate continues the gunfight with Sully still holding them off. The team manages to clear them out once again and grab as many ammo as they can before leaving.

They run over to the port doors.

* * *

They burst through the doors only to be greeted by Eddy's men who pointed their guns at them.

"Oh shit..." Sullivan says under his breath.

"Hey, boys." Nate sarcastically said to them. "Don't suppose you're gonna let us walk away empty-handed, are ya?"

"Drop your guns!" One of them said and Nathan and Sully reluctantly do so.

Eddy Raja then enters from behind them.

"Nathan Drake." He coldly greeted him. "I was so worried you were gonna leave my place without saying good-bye. It could leave your friends very... hurt!"

"Oh, sorry, Eddy, I guess forgot to tell one of your boys that I was gonna get off this place as soon as possible because I don't have time to rot around in some crappy cell and get what I came here for. Is that too much to ask, Ed?" Nate told Eddy who glares at him. "Do you need a hug, if it'll make you feel better?"

"No no no no, Buto! You came back. You came back and stole from me. Again!" Eddy snapped at Nate. "Every time, Drake!"

"And I thought I was the only one with gambling issues." Sully remarked over to Nate and one of the guards gun-butts his shoulder for talking. "Argh!" He screamed in pain and kneels to the ground.

"SULLY!" Nate shouted and attempts to tend to him but the other guys aimed their weapons at him, causing him not to move. Nathan aware of their seriousness turns over to Eddy again.

"What do you want, Eddy?" Nate asked reluctantly.

"Just give me back my property... and I'll forget I ever saw your face here today." Eddy promised.

Nate's expression is intimidate and out of his own safety, he grabs the thing he was carrying in his pocket. And as he revealed it to Raja it looks to be a small blue gemstone. Raja's face was in awe and was about to grab it from Nathan's hands. Just as he was about to take it from him however, a dash streak of yellow and grey zipped passed Nathan and Eddy in quick speed and the Blue Gem has vanished from Nate's hand. Nate is actually shocked but Raja is angry.

"What the hell?" Raja said after seeing the gemstone disappeared. He looked over to what had snatched the gemstone and the thief happens to be a mustard colored horse with wings, wearing a khaki shirt and an explorers helmet. Nathan, Sully, Raja and his men see the horse swing on a rope with the gemstone in hand and escapes through the harbor.

"My prize! You stupid (idiots). Don't just stand there! Chase that damn horse!" Raja ordered his men and they run after it.

And that also leaves Nate and Sully off the hook as they just stand there and watch Eddy's men run to the docks and chase after the 'horse'.

"Okay, that was awkward." Nate said in confusion.

"Aw, give it a rest kid!" Sully said while getting up. "At least we're still breathing." He then walks over to one of the piers. "C'mon, Chloe will be here soon and I need to get the hell off this goddamn island while I still breathe." He then stretches his back and turns over to Nate who stands there looking over to where the horse went. "Kid? You all right?"

"I'm going back for that treasure Sully." Nate said.

"What? No! No. Kid, you saw what happened. That ... horse thing just took it from Raja's hands."

"Hey, hey hey hey hey!" Drake interrupts. "I did not come all the way to this island just to have something I took back from Raja to be taken away from me by somebody else."

"Kid, if you go that way and follow those men, I ain't bringing your corpse back."

"Who said anything about following them?"

Drake looks over to one of the walls that looks like it can be scaled. Sully looks back at him with disbelief.

"You really do know how to get yourself into these messes."

"It's just the way I am, Sully." Nate pats on Sully's back and walks over to the wall.

* * *

Nate climbs up the wall and heads up for the roof.

"If you get into trouble, don't count on me to save your ass again." Sully told Drake while he scaled.

Nate manages to climb up the roof but once again gets jumped by Raja's men.

"Aw, crap!" Nate yelled as he went into cover. "Give me a break, boys! I don't have the rock anymore!"

They don't listen and continue firing at Nate. Without a choice, Nate must once again shoot down his enemies.

After a few grenades dodged, covers taken and more wounds to heal, Drake manages to kill the men attacking and proceeds.

He then stumbles upon a gap between the building he's on and the other.

"Oh. How am I gonna get across?" Drake wonders.

Drake finds a wooden plank leaning on the floor and picks it up. "Okay." He says as he drags it over to the floor, pushes it with a groan, just halfway from the other end.

"Perfect."

Drake runs over the board and makes a jump to the other end and catches the ledge. He pulls himself up and continues running down to the other end of the docks. On his way he sees the same 'horse' that took the stone.

"There you are." Nate said under his breath at the sight of the horse jumping from crate to crate.

He continues to run over to it.

He comes across another wall that can be scaled to get across the other side. He jumps onto it and catches ledge mark. He skims across to the right and when he gets to the point where he is behind a tower of crates he jumps backwards and catches another ledge.

"Kill him!" Ordered one of Raja's men.

They shoot Nate from his left as he climbs up the tower of crates.

"Damn it..." Nate whispered under his breath again.

He climbs to the top and since there is no cover at the top, Nate skims around the corner of the crate and fires from there. He shoots his enemies even though he's still hanging onto the crate. After he takes care of the men in front of him, another batch appears from his other left.

"No where to run Drake!" They said.

"Crap! Where did they come from." Nate questions himself and skims over to the next corner and continues shooting while hanging. Nate also shoots one guy in the head.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt." Nate remarks.

After killing the rest of Raja's men, Nate climbs back up, only to be surprised by a man with a rocket launcher who quickly fired at the tower Nate is on and pushes him back.

He screams as he to the ground but manages to catch another ledge and skims across to another rooftop.

He pulls himself up but he's getting fired at by the guy with the rocket launcher.

"Seriously! Where do these assholes keeping popping up from?!" Nate is confused by this ridiculous logic he has with Raja's men.

He gets up to a guard tower and finds a dragon sniper.

"Sweet."

He aims his gun at the rocket guy and tries his best to time his shots. He takes a good aim at either his head or body and shoots. After killing him, more of Raja's men run to the roof, Nate is on and fire at him.

"I'm so sick of this shit!"

Nate once again must take out his attackers and continue on.

After the fight has ended, Nate again salvages what he can from the corpses and continues on.

* * *

Nate climbs down the rooftop by ladder and stumbles across the thief who stole from both Drake and Raja. He laughs and remarks to the thief.

"End of the line, horse meat." Nate told the horse and the horse slowly turns it's head to Drake.

"Just give me back what's mine and I'll promise not to put you down." Nate tries consorting with the horse.

"This artifact doesn't belong to you." The horse said in a girl's voice.

"Ooh. Lady horse." Nate acts like he's scared. "I'm really terrified." Nate's expression then turns into shock as he realized the horse can talk. "Did you just talk?"

She turns her face almost at him and just then Nate's head is at gunpoint by Raja. He cocks his gun, so he could hear it.

"Hey, Eddy." Nate said in displeasure.

"You helped catch my robber, Drake. I could kill you now if I wanted to."

"Go ahead, who's stopping you?" Nate indirectly encouraged him.

The horse finally turns around, facing the two boys.

"Now, give it back to me." Raja coldly said to the horse.

Unfortunately for him and Drake, the horse sprouts its wings.

"What the hell?" Nate is shocked again.

And the horse flies up into the air and dashes through the docks. Raja tries shooting at her but one of his shots hits a propane tank and it caused an explosion to the whole dock and causes the winged horse to be grounded.

Nate then grabs Raja's gun and punches him out cold. Nate then goes over to where the horse fell but gets ambushed again by a guy with a shotgun. Nate falls to the ground and crawls back to cover again.

"Oh, God, I hate shotguns."

* * *

The cargo docks, Drake is in starts to set aflame, and his attackers only have one thing on their mind, just to kill Nathan Drake.

"Why are you attacking me?! This whole place is on fire."

Nate kills the shotgun man and kills more of his enemies.

Just as he runs through the blazing maze, a flaming truck smashes through the crates and Nate gets surprised.

"Oh no, that's not good!"

The truck chases after him and Nate makes a run for it. While running, Nate fires off his AK at the truck.

"Crap, crap, crap!"

The truck catches up to him, but Drake makes a corner and the truck tries hard to make a turn.

"C'mon, Nate! Move! Move!" He said to himself.

He jumps over a pile of gasoline can and the truck speeds up to him, unknown it was going to hit the cans.

"No no no no no no no NO!" Drake screamed just before the truck hit the cans and many drum come crashing down near him.

Nate runs into a dead end but the truck that was chasing him, now destroyed topples over the wreckage and just over Drake and it knocks down a blockade of crates and open up a path for him. He laughs in relief. "Holy shit..."

Just as he runs, he finally makes it to the injured horse.

* * *

Nate runs up to her just to see that she is unharmed but her wing isn't. She gets up just before another explosion hit. Her helmet flew off and her face is revealed to Drake. She has a grey mane and purple eyes. She also looks cartoony.

"What in the name of God are you." Nate asked her as is he is lost in her eyes. Another explosion knocks Drake to the ground and makes a grunt. The cute little horse sees that he and Drake are trapped but with her wits and bravery she discovers another way to escape. She gallops over to Drake and helps him up.

"C'mon, this way." She says.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec to catch my breath." Nate says as he struggled to get back up. Once he is on his feet he follows the little mare out of the wreckage.

* * *

"Holy crap! We gotta get out of here!" Nate exclaims as he and the yellow mare make a run for it or in her point of view gallop out of here.

A giant tower of crates nearly crashes onto them.

"You know, for a horse, you sure run pretty fast." Nate makes another remark.

They run into a firewall that just appeared in front of them.

"AW, CRAP! There's no way out!" Nate yelled in frustration.

"Up here!" The mare looked up as he scaled up the wall.

"I didn't know horses can even climb!" Nate said as he followed.

"Stop it! I'm a pony!" She corrected him.

"No shit!" Nate responded.

The wall Nate is on begins to crumble but he catches on. "Damn it, Eddy!"

He and the pony make it up the roof, but the texture holding the roof begins to break and he and the pony fall through and into another fiery room. Unfortunately for them, five of Raja's men are still alive and attack Drake and the pony.

"Drake! He's still alive!"

"Oh, great! Just great! We're in a burning building you bastards!" Nate shouted at them, but he has no choice but to shoot his way out.

After clearing them out, another big guy charges at Drake and endures another fistfight with him.

After dealing with him and the rest of the group, a large structure of the building falls and nearly lands on Drake but luckily he dodged it.

"Hey look, a way out!" Nate said.

The pony dashes right out.

"Hey! Wait!"

Drake tries to chase her but more of the wreckage blocks his path.

"Oh shit! Now what!?"

Drake finds something to scale on and climbs up a pole. He climbs to the top as the fire races up. He makes it to some poles that stick out forward and scales them like monkey bars. He then has to make himself swing to the other side. As he lands on a metal balcony it begins to break and Nate screams again as it breaks off but manages to hold onto one of the chains and pulls himself up and jumps to another scalable piece of the wall and climbs up to the roof.

He then hears cries of help.

"Help..."

"What the..." Nate wonders and then looks down to see that the pony is trapped under the pile of wreckage where the exit was.

"Help..." She cried out in a weak tone and coughs.

"Hang on, I'm coming."

He races down to her by jumping on another ledge piece of the crate and scales down to the ground. But more flames engulf them and just before they explode, Nate jumps to another scalable wall.

"Jesus! That was close."

Just as he continues though, the wall breaks up and he trips.

"Whoa!"

The wall breaks and he falls to the ground just an inch away. He groans in pain after hitting the ground.

"Ohhhh... God, that hurts! Ohhhh..."

"Help!" The pony cried again just before she was gonna pass out.

"Hang on you thief of a horse, I'm coming."

He makes it over to the pony and lifts the wreckage off of her.

"GO!"

The pony limps out of the pile as Nate drops it back down.

* * *

The building and the docks start to explode. Nate and the pony have no other way than to jump into the water.

"You're kidding!" The pony said to Drake.

"Only one way out." Nathan said back and he and the pony jumped into the water and just as they hit the water the docks explode.

A boat then speeds ahead, with Chloe Frazer and Sully on board. They go to where Nate and the pony dived into.

Nate emerges his head out of the water and gasps for air and so does the pony.

"You okay, kid!" Sully asked Nate and he laughs.

"My God, you look like hell." Sully told him.

"Yeah?" Nate spoke back as he swam to the boat. "You should see the other guys."

Sully pulls him up and Nate pulls up the pony too.

"So this is the thief, huh?" Sully asked Drake.

"Yep."

"Alright then, boys." Chloe said to them. "Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride back home."

She starts up the boat and speeds off into the sunset while we see the remains of the docks and Eddy's fate unknown.

**Scene shifts**

Over at the island resort. Nate, Sully and Chloe start talking to the pony that tried to steal the artifact that Drake found but got stolen by Raja.

"Alright, little girl. Or big girl. Start talking." Nate circles around the pony as she looked down.

"Nate, I don't think this horse can ta-" Chloe speaks but gets cut off by Drake.

"No, no, no. This horse can talk, alright. You see, if I'm going crazy, just put me in a mental home, but you once you hear that horse can talk you'll know she had a reason to take my prize."

The pony's eyes widen and looks at Drake in a bit of anger.

"Look, kid. Horses can't speak." Sully told Nate.

"Sully I-"

"Look, Nate, I don't care if you're crazy or if you're mentally unstable but you did all of this work just to get a gemstone that's completely worthless."

"It's not worthless!" The pony yelled and Sully and Chloe are completely fazed.

"Okay, so the horse can talk." Chloe said.

"PONY!" She corrected her.

"Right, right, the _pony_ can talk!" Chloe said again.

"What the hell are you?" Sully asked her.

"Or who the hell are you would be a good question." Nathan advised.

"My name is not important." She says as she looked down at the gemstone.

"Well, this on the other hand is important." Nate snatches the gem off her hoof. "So why don't you come clean. Why did you try to steal this off me?"

"To keep it safe." She answered.

Nate chuckles. "Safe in what? A museum?"

"Safe from him."

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Ahuizotl and this guy name Lazarevic."

"What!?" Nate's face is shocked. "Lazarevic?"

"I thought he was killed in Shambahla." Sully asked Nate.

"Well, Lazarevic is the kind of crazy person who could survive an attack from a bunch of guardians." Nate said. "And what's he got to do with this gemstone and this Ahuizoota, guy or, whoever he is?"

"Do you have any idea what that gemstone is?" The pony asked him.

Nathan examines the stone.

"Yeah, yeah, it came from an ancient city. A city of Sapphire." Nate looks up and runs over to the table.

"Nate?" Sully asked him.

"Alright, Nate. What's going on? What's this about a Sapphire city." Chloe questions to Drake as he looked through one of his notes.

Nathan hands the gem over to Sully.

"Do you guys recognize that symbol?" Nate questions them.

"Yeah, that's the same symbol from one of those mountains in Tibet." Sully said and Nathan points his fingers in a gesture.

"Exactly. This gemstone I found in Africa somehow links to one of those symbols I saw in Tibet. Well, just after I recovered it from a temple and then Eddy came and gave me his hospitality for a while. I knew there had to be some kind of connection to it. A City of Sapphire."

"So, what this city of Sapphire?" Chloe asked Nate.

"It's actually more of a ruined temple. I remembered it in one of the books I read in high school. The Sapphire city, a city made of Sapphire, containing in the heart of the square, in it's place of the Sapphire Stone." Nate explained and laughs. "Sully, Chloe! I think we may have discovered the remains of the Sapphire City!"

"Holy crap!" Sully exclaimed. "Well done, kid."

"So, where is this secret city of Sapphire anyways?" Chloe asked.

Nate pauses and makes a remark. "I have no idea. But I bet she does."

Nate looks out at the pony standing over the beach bank looking over the ocean.

"Do you want to have her on the team Nate?" Sully asked him whether he wants to have the pony who tried to take something from him on his group.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Right?"

"Well, I'm not stopping you. Besides all I care about is that goddamn city's location."

"Well, first. We follow this symbol back to Tibet and it'll point us to the exact location. But we're not getting anywhere if we don't have her around." Sully looks displeased. But Nate pats on his back. "Hey, c'mon. By the way, she looks like she's on the good side."

"Whatever, Nate. You do what you think is right." Sully said and goes outside to smoke his cigar.

Nate looks over to Chloe who seems to be unconvinced about this situation and goes on about her business. Nate sighs. The pony walks in and speaks to Drake.

"Do." She said and Nate turns to her.

"What?"

"My name. Daring Do." She says her name to him and holds out her hoof to him as representing a hand shake. Nate smiles and chuckles.

"Drake."

He grabs her hoof and shakes it. "Nathan Drake."

They look at each other now that they have been properly introduced. Just then, Daring's helmet washes up on shore and Daring herself walks up to it and puts it back on her head. She straightens it up and grins.

The chapter ends with the beginning of a new adventure about to take place between Nathan Drake and Daring Do.

_**End of Chapter!**_

* * *

**I really loved the Uncharted series and I had to make this story. Not only because I watched the MLP episode 'Read it And Weep' but also because this would be a chance to use some kind of unique storyline between the episode and the game Uncharted 2. I know the story in the game had ended with Lazarevic being killed and Eddy was also killed in the last game, but I wanted to reshape it into a non-canon story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more with more of Nathan's comical remarks and some Daring Do action.**

**Also, I think MLP Friendship is Magic is a great show. No arguement here.**

**I'm also gonna try and continue on with my other stories while I work on this.**

******Coming soon, Chapter 2: "Me and my little pony"**

**Next adventure the team will venture to the mountains of Tibet to find the ancient city of Sapphire, but little do Drake and Daring knew, their enemies were just lurking around the corner.**


End file.
